sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Nadolny
| birth_place = Memphis, Tennessee, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress, singer | years_active = 1989–present | employer = | alias = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} Stephanie Ann Nadolny (born May 19, 1971) is an American voice actress and singer known for her dubbing role as the child version of Goku, the protagonist of the Dragon Ball anime series and the child version of Goku's son, Gohan, in Dragon Ball Z. She reprised both roles in several Dragon Ball related video games and media. In 2013, she voiced her first non-anime role as KO in the pilot of the Cartoon Network Studios original program Lakewood Plaza Turbo and its television adaptation, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes from 2017-2018. Filmography Animation * Lakewood Plaza Turbo (2013) – K.O., Gladys * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes – K.O. (Episodes 1, 4, 5, 6, 13, and 48) ** TV Shorts (2016–2017) ** TV Series (2017–2018) Video games * OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo – K.O. (2016) Dubbing roles Anime dubbing * Beet the Vandel Buster – Additional Voices * Blue Gender – Additional Voices * Burst Angel – Additional Voices * Case Closed – Marlena Xanderbilt, Opening 2 Singer, others * Dragon Ball – Goku (Young) * Dragon Ball GT – Goku (Young/Baby), Goku Jr., Gohan (Teen) (Flashback) * Dragon Ball Z – Gohan (Young, 4-11 years old), Goku (Young) (Flashback), others * The Galaxy Railways – Charlie (ep. 8) * Gravion Zwei – Captain Faye Xin Yu * Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick – Atre * Hell Girl – Bully (ep. 25) * Kanon (2002) – Alarm Clock, Track Team Girl 2, Track Girls, Classmates, Chatty Girls, Kimono Girls, Waitress, Additional Voices * Kiddy Grade – Opening/Ending Singer, Additional Voices * Kodocha – Additional Voices * Pumpkin Scissors – Proprietress (ep 9), Royal Maid (ep 2), others * Tears to Tiara – Additional Voices * Yu Yu Hakusho – Ending 2 Singer, Additional Voices Special/OVA dubbing * Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy - Goku Jr. * Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku - Goku (Baby) * Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks - Gohan (Young) * Parasite Dolls – Eve Movies dubbing * Dragon Ball - Movie: The Path to Power – Goku (Young) * Dragon Ball Z films – Gohan (5-11 years old) (Movies 1–9), others * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods – Goku (Young), Gohan (Teen) (Flashback) (archive audio) * Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar – Cynthia Fullerton Video games dubbing * ''Dragon Ball'' series – Goku (Young), Gohan (Young/Teen) (2002–09, 2011) Music dubbing * Sayonara Bye-Bye (2nd Yu Yu Hakusho ending theme) * Mystery (2nd Case Closed opening theme) * Romance of Light and Shadow (3rd Case Closed ending theme) * Kiddy Grade opening and ending theme External links * * * Stephanie Nadolny at Behind The Voice Actors * Mania.com's Interview with Stephanie Nadolny Category:American child actresses Category:American female singers Category:People from Memphis, Tennessee Category:1971 births Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses